Dragon O. Neptune
Dragon.O.Neptune is the current Marine Vice-Admiral and Vice Commander of G5 Marine HQ in New World. He is sworn younger brother of Former Vice-Admiral Monkey.D.Garp and Edward Newgate (Whitebeard). New World Pirates consider him a great threat because of his Pirates bounty hunting hobby. Because of his Pirate hunting hobby they gave him nickname of''' Don Wardog'. Appearance '''Neptune' is a large man almost as size of Semi-Giant. He is around 11 feet tall and is a muscular man weighting around 5 Ton. Neptune has dark brown spiky hairstyle with a gray part in middle. His hair joins with his W shaped beard and he also has brown mustache. Neptune's left eye is closed most of the time and only seen open in serious battles. He wears a black T-Shirt with V neck. He wears 6-Pocket Gray Jeans with a golden color belt that has Gun shaped Buckle. Neptune wears his Marine Vice-Admiral overcoat over his shoulders without using the sleeves. He has 3 watches, 2 on right hand and 1 on left. His wears Combat boots designed by Vegapunk that has spiky bottom made of sea stone. Personality Neptune is known for his carefreeness and fearless personality. Though he is a Vice-Admiral, he is respected equal to a Admiral among the Marines. Abilities and Powers Physical Strength Since he has trained under Monkey.D.Garp for 5 years, his strength and endurance level are at monster level. Thou his regular fist to fist battles with the Great Whitebeard ended in ties, he packed enough punch power to break a Warship in two. Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance Neptune can be considered like a stone when it comes to endurance. The countless battle wounds and painful pasts has made him into a man who can whit-stand anything. Weapons He carries shrinked 10,000 cannon balls, 10 katanas, 1 sniper, 1 rocket launcher and 1 10T hammer. He also has his fav Night Hunter Pistol with him. Devil Fruit Saizu Saizu No Mi Summary Type Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki While training under Monkey.D.Garp at Marine Headquarter for 5 years, neptune mastered all three types of Haki. Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships His son Dragon.O.Corte Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes " True man forgives a women's lies." " Live your day and fight your battles like its your last." " When your children lose their right path, it means you failed as a parent." " If you have a Scar on your back, then you are not worthy to fight me." " Dream, .. .. now thats something worth living for." " A Man who doesn't spend time with his family can never be a True Man." " I rather take a afternoon nap then fight a person with half-ass resolve." Trivia Neptune sleeps, eats and fights alot. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marine